robloxfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flood Escape: The Platformer Level Editor
'''Flood Escape: The Platformer Level Editor '''is a level creator for the game Flood Escape: The Platformer. It allows you to compose and import music, create and import sprites, and customize layouts. You can use buttons to activate objects (like move a block, destroy a block, break a block, cause a block to appear, cause the liquid to sink/rise, and about 30+ more. There are also transitions, like ease in and out, bounce, elastic, exponential, sine, and many more). You can also use simple coding to allow transitions or button functions that the game normally doesn't have, allowing for some very interesting concepts. Player created maps that have excellent ratings will be put on Most Liked, while player-created maps that are playtested by developers and have one interesting concept, will be put on Featured. However, there is one twist. The top three most liked levels will be disqualified after 1 week, and will not appear on Most Liked anymore, allowing for other, newer levels to enter on top. This is so popular levels can't stay popular for long, and for new levels to gain popularity and likes. Instead of a "dislike" button, there is a "Criticism" button marked with a square outline, which will allow you to give your criticism. Criticism must have atleast 50 words and there will be a grammar check. If 75% of the words are nonsense or incorrect grammar, the critic must correct it. It was released in '''July 1, 2018. '''The editor can be found on Steam, but it also be downloaded as a .zip file on it's official website. ''The game ''has over 47 million registered users. You can also customize liquids. There are three to start with: acid, water, and lava. However, you can add more using the liquid creator, or by simple coding for unusually complex functions. The standard liquid creator allows for liquid sprite, liquid effect (if it is solid, liquid, or passable), how much air it drains (water drains little air, acid drains it rapidly, and lava instantaneously kills), the sound effect (water, acid, and lava) or to create your own. You can also customize the intervals of how much water rises or falls, how much it rises and how long it takes to rise. Other functions can be done via coding (such as the sideways water like the ghost water in Graveyard Cliffside, a map both in FE2:TP and FE2 in Roblox. However, unlike FE2:TP and like FE2, there are difficulties. The difficulties are: Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Insane. After a level is published, the difficulty begins pending and once one of the playtesters (a team of over 2000 people) play it, they will rate the difficulty. They can rerate it if a mistake was made, or if the level is updated. Comments and levels are moderated by very efficient moderation bots, which can determine easily if the comment is inappropriate or not by the way it is used or projects if is inappropriate by the way it is used. before they are released to the public. However, blood and gore is only restricted for 13+ (but a warning will be given to younger audiences), whereas other suggestive themes will be removed from the public. You can also add bosses, using the Boss Creator. The boss creator allows you to add a sprite, to modify boss attacks, to modify the boss' course and the amount of buttons required for pressing for the boss to be defeated. You can also modify the amount of phases the boss has (up to 6). Players can also add NPCs, with complex dialogue trees, movement, and more. Sprite Editor * The Sprite Editor is a complex editor that allows you to draw or import sprites. The sprites can be in .png, .jpeg, .gif, .pdn, .fe2s (ingame sprite format, easily convertible to PNG, JPEG, GIF, and PDN.) and more. * There are several tutorials that can help you draw certain sprites. * There are frames incase you want to make an animated sprite, and variations if you want to make different variations of a sprite, like in Graveyard Cliffside and Wild Savannah, where the lava turns black and red from simply red cracked and acid turns blueberry blue respectively from lime. * There are default sprites, and some even from playermade levels. * One can create hazards by draining a percentage of air on collision and toggling "knockback" * One can replicate unswimmable liquids by draining a percentage of air on collision and toggling off "knockback", for a swimmable liquid, use the Liquid Editor ("swimmable" can be turned off however") * One can create moving, rotating, disappearing, and 100+ more platforms by selecting the Dynamics Library, and modifying some properties. Music Editor * The music editor can be used to create any type of music. Music '''cannot '''have vocals as there is no option to record music with vocals and if one is imported and then the project is published, the music will be silenced. * No copyrighted songs are used by default, but players can import copyrighted music, in the slight risk of getting copyrighted (which is extremely rare, as the editor is a nonprofit editor) Button Editor * Simple button placement, coloration, and more. * Sprite changer. * Dropdown list of functions, can also be coded. Liquid Editor * Dropdown list of Water, Acid, Lava, or Custom. * Custom allows sprite changing, air draining, unswimmable liquids, slowdown/speedup, and many more. * Able to customize intervals of liquid rise or fall, as well as what liquid it is. * Functions like sideways liquid can be done via coding. * Liquid name to identify what the liquid is named Featured Levels * The Legend of Subject #32 (Very interesting mechanic, almost completely replicates a Zelda game) * Super Smash Bros: Flood (Instead of escaping a flood, the creator decided to completely change the goal using coding and create an entire Super Smash Bros game. The game was then released to Steam as Super Smash Bros: Flood and received very high reviews. It had features very alike to that of Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and plus, it was free) * Baldi's Basics (Completely replicates the popular horror game Baldi's Basics) * Flood Escape 3 (Takes the editor to an entirely new level and adds sub-3D layers to replicate an entirely new Flood Escape game. This game has been replicated many times on Roblox) * A ____ Recreation (The series of almost complete recreations of games) Most Liked Levels # Super Smash Bros: Flood (SSB:F) with over 32521233 likes # A Fortnite Recreation with roughly 21021111 likes # A PUBG Recreation with roughly 10292112 likes # The Sims 5 with roughly 6748212 likes # Spore 2 with roughly 2932212 likes # Jailbreak: Flood with over 1012111 likes # Welcome to Bloxburg 2 with roughly 757422 likes # Booga Booga Solo with less than 303211 likes # MeepCity Remastered with over 89532 likes # Survive the Disasters 3 with over 67322 likes # Natural Disaster Survival 2 with over 41010 likes # Annihilated Academy with over 21038 likes # Flood Escape 3 with over 17272 likes # Mario F.L.U.U.D with over 13029 likes # The Legend of Subject #32 with roughly 12201 likes # Sonic the Hedgehog Flood with over 11000 likes # Core with over 10000 likes # Hyperspace and After Hyperspace with roughly 9382 likes both # A Project Spark Recreation with roughly 9000 likes # A FIFA Recreation with less than 8765 likes # A Terraria Recreation with roughly 8000 likes # A Minecraft Recreation with roughly 7102 likes # An NBA Recreation with over 6592 likes # Baldi's Basics with roughly 6322 likes # A Madden Recreation with roughly 6100 likes Trivia * '''Super Smash Bros Flood '''was created by the developers of the game, and it took over 10 years to create after the engine was built, 11 years ago. Then, Wormhole Studios decided to give the game to Nintendo for them to improvise on SSBUltimate to build on the features of Flood. Flood was then released on Switch. Fortnite Recreation was published by Epic Games unto Xbox ONE, PS4, and Switch and PUBG Recreation was then published by Bluecore to mobile, PC, Xbox, PS4, and Switch. Both Fortnite and PUBG Recreation were 2.5D, while Super Smash Bros Flood was initially 2D but then, like other SSB games, converted to 2.5D. * The game in itself is actually a game engine, due to the fact that games that sold more and were better than '''real games '''were built with this. Plus, the engine is an open-source free so you can download it without having to pay on PayPal or anything like that. * Pre-2012 trailers showed the engine was known as Codename: Flood. 2012-2016 trailers was known as Flood Editor, and 2017-2018 showed Flood Escape: The Platformer Level Editor. The game's title screen shows the game as the Flood Engine.